<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Exploration by SunriseSeaMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219818">Heart of Exploration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/pseuds/SunriseSeaMonster'>SunriseSeaMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ants, Bugs, Flooding, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Insects, M/M, Mantids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inclement weather, no really do not read if you are scared of insects, very implied - nothing explicit whatsoever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseSeaMonster/pseuds/SunriseSeaMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungu, an entomologist, specializes in leafcutter ant research. He's great with facts - with thinking analytically and scientifically. But socially...? Romantically? Maybe not so much. </p>
<p>If only Keonhee, the attractive journalist who stumbles into Hyungu's life, didn't have a severe insect phobia...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Keonhee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WEUS Harvest Moon Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of Exploration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As soon as I saw this prompt, I knew I had to have it. </p>
<p>I squealed. I shivered. I set an alarm on my phone. No, that's a lie; I set <em>two</em> alarms on my phone. As soon as prompt claiming began, I wanted to be first in line for this prompt and this prompt only.</p>
<p>What I'm trying to say here, reaching across the great void of internet anonymity, is that this little treasure - this prompt that some wonderful person set free into the world, entrusting it to the great unknown - I chose it, I wanted it, I YEARNED for it, and I thank you for the opportunity to claim it.  </p>
<p>Let's hope I've done right by your vision. Enjoy the fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ants smell the journalist before they see him.  Sure, the guy probably showered this morning, but ants are – to put it mildly – sensitive to scents.  They have chemosensory abilities humans can’t even imagine. </p>
<p>Still, Kang Hyungu, PhD, is surprised to see his <em>Atta cephalotes</em> colony responding to the newcomer’s presence before he even enters the biolab research room.  The reporter still stands on the other side of the glass wall, talking to Giwook, one of the lab’s graduate students… but already the ants are visibly distracted from their tasks.  They drift from their paths, twizzling their antennae at each other, communicating tiny ant messages Hyungu would do anything to be able to interpret. </p>
<p>Giwook brings the journalist into the research space and immediately Hyungu understands the ants’ reaction.  The man is visibly shaking with nerves; he must be sending all <em>kinds</em> of fear pheromones into the air.  His left hand, holding a thick, green notebook, is trembling slightly.</p>
<p>He’s lanky.  Tall, thin – and hot as fuck, Hyungu is startled to realize.</p>
<p>Giwook shrugs, as if to say, <em>It’s all you, now, hyung,</em> and leaves the room.</p>
<p>“Lee Keonhee, <em>Heart of Exploration</em> magazine,” says the tall hottie, voice a little quavery.  “Pleased to meet you.”  His gaze darts to the glass vivarium next to Hyungu, and his eyes go wide. </p>
<p>“Kang Hyungu, and feel free to just call me Hyungu.”  The last thing he wants is for this extremely attractive, extremely nervous journalist to feel additionally intimidated by Hyungu’s degrees.  “Welcome to our lab!  Sorry for making you trek down here to our little research basement.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Call me Keonhee.  I mean, if you like, I guess.”  The words tumble unevenly out of the journalist’s mouth.  It’s an expressive mouth, turned up dramatically at the corners. </p>
<p>“Sure thing.  So, Keonhee – you’re here to discuss the leafcutter ants, is that right?” </p>
<p>“That’s right.” The journalist’s focus flickers between Hyungu’s face and the various glass insect vivaria in the room. </p>
<p>“Would you like to have a seat?” Hyungu indicates the two office chairs located next to the <em>Atta</em> leafcutter colony. </p>
<p>“I’m actually totally fine standing!” Keonhee attempts a smile, his large mouth garishly wide open.  The effect is… unconvincing.</p>
<p>Hyungu hesitates.  Keonhee is clearly trying to pretend that the various insects don’t bother him.  Hyungu knows his line of research is weird to a lot of people, but it’s been a while since he actually had to deal with somebody this nervous in his entomology lab.  </p>
<p>“You must be wondering why we can’t conduct this interview elsewhere,” says Hyungu. </p>
<p>“Oh, no!  It’s fine!  Totally fine.”  Keonhee nods, a touch manically.</p>
<p>“Well…” Hyungu isn’t sure about how to handle this, exactly.  Hell, as he once told Giwook, if he had social skills, he wouldn’t have become an entomologist in the first place.  </p>
<p>He decides to tell Keonhee just the basics, figuring the journalist doesn’t need an in-depth guide to ant biology.  “The problem is that these first few days in an ant colony’s life are absolutely crucial, and studying this colony right now, every hour on the hour, is telling us more than what studying them for weeks at a later life stage would accomplish.” </p>
<p>“Is that so?” It’s hard to tell how genuine Keonhee’s interest is, and how much he’s just praying to exit the building. </p>
<p>“That’s right.” Hyungu nods.  “Only 10% of <em>Atta cephalotes</em> colonies survive longer than a few weeks, and that’s actually pretty good for leafcutter ants.”  He pauses, unsure how much he’s expected to play along with Keonhee’s insistence that he’s not nervous.  “Um, if it helps you feel better, I won’t be asking you to touch them or anything.” </p>
<p>Keonhee licks his plush lower lip.  “Oh, I am <em>fine,</em> absolutely fine.”</p>
<p>“Yes, okay, ummm… well, that’s good to hear.  So, what brings you out here today?” </p>
<p>Keonhee seems grateful for the chance to flip open his notebook and look inside its pages.  “Well, <em>Heart of Exploration</em> is running a special edition, featuring the tropical rainforests of South America.   I mentioned to my editor that a lot of coverage of these areas is a little cringey.  There’s a lot of exoticizing these regions, as if life there existed only as a side attraction, to be ogled by people from other parts of the world.  And I told him that I thought we could do better, you know?”  His voice is rapid and breathless; he stops briefly for air.  “Like, we could report on tropical rainforests in a way that focused on topics other than just ‘Look at these piranhas or these tribes of uncontacted people’ or whatever.” </p>
<p>Hyungu guesses the rest.  “And one of the topics he found, something to write about, that doesn’t disrespect these rainforests… was ants?” </p>
<p>Keonhee nods.  “Yes.  Yes, exactly.” </p>
<p>“So here you are.”</p>
<p>Keonhee nods again, more vigorously this time.  His hair looks soft; it follows the motion of his nodding.  “Yeah.” </p>
<p>Hyungu looks at Keonhee – at the uneven, mischievous curve of his lips, at the nervous, darting eyes – and he wants something he almost never tolerates; he wants to hug the reporter.  For all his slenderness, he looks very… huggable, somehow. </p>
<p>They stand there for a moment, neither speaking, before Hyungu finally decides they might as well get to the ants.  The longer they spend in the room, the longer Keonhee will be casting whatever crazy fear pheromones into the air.  It shouldn’t affect any of the experiments the lab is running, but you never know. </p>
<p>“All right,” Hyungu says.  “Let’s introduce you to some leafcutters, and if you have any questions, let me know, okay?” </p>
<p>Keonhee nods yet again, then follows the researcher to the central vivarium. </p>
<p>Hyungu points out the stars of his current experimental focus: leafcutter ants that harvest fungus gardens to feed themselves.  He points out the various different castes of ants, easily identified by their different sizes and tasks within the nest.</p>
<p>The journalist’s breathing steadies a bit as they talk.</p>
<p>“So…” Keonhee’s fear seems to have given way, ever so slightly, to fascination.  “They’re gardeners!  Farmers!” </p>
<p>Hyungu laughs.  “Absolutely!  That’s exactly right.  They bring leaves to the nest, use that to feed the fungus gardens, and then they eat the fungus.” </p>
<p>“That’s so sophisticated!” </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not quite on a human level.  They obviously don’t have diverse vegetable plots or whatever.  But it’s pretty cool, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Keonhee’s face has relaxed slightly.  His gaze is riveted on the way that the tiny ants carry leaf clippings many times their size.  </p>
<p>While Keonhee watches the ants, Hyungu watches Keonhee – and finds himself distracted by how deep and beautiful the reporter’s eyes are.  They’re like dark pools he could lose himself in, forever…  He shakes his head to clear the thought.  Maybe the late nights recording ant data are getting to him. </p>
<p>“So…” Keonhee hesitates, then takes a deep breath and continues.  “What’s over there, on the other side of the room?” </p>
<p>Hyungu nearly forgets the ants and Keonhee’s nervousness in his excitement.  “Those are the ghost mantis tanks!” </p>
<p>“The… the what, now?!”  Keonhee’s mouth hangs open. </p>
<p>“Err, yeah.  They’re really cool looking!”  In his excitement, Hyungu’s attention shifts entirely to the insects in question.  “Check out these crazy guys!  You know what a praying mantis is, right?  A stick insect – but these look like dried-up leaves, and they’re smaller.  They’re super cute actually…  They’re ghostly and leafy and straight out of a goth horror movie!  Cool, huh?!” Hyungu nearly skips over to the mantis vivaria.  He opens the hatch to one and pulls out a twig with a mantis sitting on the end of it. “They’re pretty tame, too, at least the batch we got in recently.  See?”  </p>
<p>Keonhee sees.  For just a second, he sees – before his eyes roll back in his head and he crumples to the floor. </p>
<p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p>
<p>Hyungu shrieks a little and replaces the mantis, on its little twig, back inside its home.  He slams the hatch shut to prevent a mass mantis jailbreak situation and then runs to the blacked-out journalist. </p>
<p><em>Shit.  Shit, shit, shit.</em> </p>
<p>He kneels down next to the unconscious form of the reporter, lying almost childlike on the floor.  Fortunately, Hyungu saw him go down and is sure he didn’t hit his head on anything.   </p>
<p>He checks Keonhee’s vital signals.  Keonhee’s pulse is a bit rapid, but it’s steady.  Hyungu is about to call the lab’s emergency hotline to ask for medical assistance when those deep, dark eyes flutter open.  </p>
<p>“Deep breaths, Keonhee,” says Hyungu.  “I’m right here.  Don’t move until you feel ready.” </p>
<p>Keonhee closes his eyes again, but Hyungu can tell he’s conscious.  Finally, the journalist groans softly under his breath.  “I can’t believe this happened.  I’m so embarrassed.” </p>
<p>Hyungu can’t help what happens next: he giggles.  This tall, handsome reporter from a glamorous travel magazine is lying helpless on the linoleum of Hyungu’s lab, and he looks <em>adorable.</em> “I’m sorry,” he says.  “It’s actually… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s kind of charming?  Most people do a much better job of keeping poker faces, pretending they’re okay in a room full of insects.  I know what I do is weird.” </p>
<p>Keonhee’s eyes are wide open now, staring into Hyungu’s with an unabashed intensity.  “Did you say I’m charming?” </p>
<p>Hyungu feels a blush rising in his cheeks.  “Well, technically I said <em>it’s</em> charming, but… you’re not wrong.  You are charming.” </p>
<p>Keonhee closes his eyes and turns his head, pressing his cheek against the linoleum.  “Well,” he says, voice directed at Hyungu’s knees, “Just don’t hit on me right now, if you don’t want me to faint again.” </p>
<p>Hyungu feels properly mortified now.  “I’m so sorry.  I didn’t…  I don’t…”  His voice trails off.  God, who knows whether this man is even single?  Or he might be, heaven forbid, <em>straight?</em> </p>
<p>But then Keonhee sighs and chuckles a bit.  “Wait until we’re someplace where I’m not outnumbered a million to one by animals that have six legs.” </p>
<p>Hyungu laughs and decides not to tell Keonhee that no matter where he is, he’s always far more surrounded by insects than he could even imagine. </p>
<p>Eventually, the reporter slowly sits up, and both men sit on the floor, grinning at each other.</p>
<p>“Do you honestly want to continue this interview?” asks Hyungu. </p>
<p>“Yes!” says Keonhee.  His nod is far more convincingly decisive this time, as though maybe he got some of his fear out of his system when he fainted.  “I mean, you don’t think I’m coming back here again for round two, do you?” </p>
<p>Hyungu feels his face fall.  “No, I suppose not.” </p>
<p>They lock eyes for a moment, and Hyungu’s mind races.  Can Keonhee tell how attracted Hyungu is to him?  The man did make that comment about not asking him out here, and instead waiting until they’re somewhere else… </p>
<p>But Keonhee clears his throat, flips open his green notebook, and continues the interview.  He’s witty, sharp, and well-spoken, now that he’s not just consumed by his fear.  His easy laugh makes Hyungu want to laugh right along with him.</p>
<p>They discuss leafcutter ants, as well as ants on a larger scale – along with their vital roles in the world’s ecology.  It might be helping the journalist’s nerves that they’re still sitting on the floor, insects all safely out of sight, Hyungu decides. </p>
<p>Keonhee mentions that one of his colleagues actually has a twin working in the lab, but that writer – Dongju – is not particularly good with insects, himself.  </p>
<p>“That’s so funny!” says Hyungu.  “I knew Dongmyeong had a twin and always wondered why he never came by here.  Well, it’s funny that instead of him, they, um, you… errr…” He trails off, realizing he’s about to insult the journalist by suggesting the magazine shouldn’t have sent Keonhee, either. </p>
<p>But Keonhee suddenly laughs.  “No, it is funny.”  He shrugs.  “I’m older, so I guess they thought I should handle my phobia better, or something.  Joke’s on them, though, given what just happened.” </p>
<p>Hyungu smiles with him.  Even here, in a state of only mildly tempered panic, Keonhee can laugh at himself.  It’s an attractive personality trait.</p>
<p>The minutes tick by, then the hours, until finally Keonhee excuses himself to use the men’s room.  Hyungu extends an arm to help the journalist stand up, just in case Keonhee feels faint again, but they don’t have any more close calls. </p>
<p>Keonhee does look a little bit more nervous, now that he’s standing again.  It’s funny, Hyungu thinks, that such a tall, elegant man would look more comfortable all hunched over, sitting on the ground, than standing up with better posture.  Well, either way, he’s hot. </p>
<p>Hyungu points him down the hallway in the direction of the men’s room, then turns back to his <em>Atta</em> colony, making appropriate notations about their behavior and physical fitness.  </p>
<p>Keonhee enters the room in a far more relaxed state than when he arrived in the building.  Even the ants can tell; they don’t interrupt their routines at all when he walks back into the rooms. </p>
<p>Hyungu risks saying something a bit strange.  “You know, they knew you were nervous.” </p>
<p>“The ants?” Keonhee keeps his gaze firmly on Hyungu, not his research subjects.  That’s fine with the researcher. </p>
<p>“Yeah.  They are extremely good at detecting chemical signals in the air.” </p>
<p>“Do humans really send those out?  What, pheromones?  I thought that was basically a myth.” </p>
<p>“Oh, no,” says Hyungu.  “Pheromones are totally real, though greatly misunderstood.  But you can feel your body’s adrenaline and other chemical responses – at least sometimes, right?  Like, you hold someone’s hand, and you feel like your heart is racing, or you feel something… something <em>different</em> coursing through your veins?  Not just your heartrate rising.” </p>
<p>Keonhee looks at Hyungu, swaps his notebook from one hand to the other, and then reaches out for the researcher’s hand.  He holds Hyungu’s hand gently in his own.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the journalist says, after a pause.  “I feel it.” </p>
<p>Hyungu stares at the reporter.  It wasn’t supposed to be his own chemical response going wild.  The <em>Atta</em> colony must be going nuts, not that he’s willing to take his eyes off Keonhee to check.  “Good,” he finally says, throat dry, stomach in knots. “That’s… good.” </p>
<p>Several long moments pass before they finally release each other’s hands.</p>
<p>Hyungu and Keonhee finish the interview by talking about ant mating behavior.  </p>
<p>When the journalist leaves, it takes every ounce of Hyungu’s concentration to be able to focus on his experiments once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Keonhee had been adamant about not coming back to the lab for another interview, but a few days later, he does just that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A week later, he’s back again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Hyungu thinks to ask him, “How long is this feature on leafcutter ants, anyway?” </p>
<p>Keonhee’s face flushes deep cherry red.  “Umm, about 2000 words.” </p>
<p>They stare at each other.  That’s <em>nothing.</em>  At this point, three visits in, Keonhee could write an entire short book about the fungus-growing ants. </p>
<p>“I know you said you didn’t want me to ask you out here,” says Hyungu.  “But –” </p>
<p>Keonhee interrupts him.  “I’ve changed my mind!  It’s fine!  It’s totally fine!” </p>
<p>Hyungu giggles.  “Look, I’m still mostly sleeping here at the lab, but my crazy days and nights of ant monitoring are coming to an end in about a week and a half…” </p>
<p>“Great!” Keonhee’s mouth is illuminated by a gigantic, beaming smile.  Hyungu can’t help but return the smile. </p>
<p>“Maybe we could grab dinner, then?” </p>
<p>“Yes!  Absolutely.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Hyungu’s first real break from the lab in many weeks.  He’s got several days off, completely free.  Usually, he’d spend this kind of time catching up on reading, playing computer games, noodling around on his guitar, eating popcorn in his underwear, and watching cat videos like the fate of the world depended on it. </p>
<p>But tonight he finds himself arranging, and rearranging, and yet again rearranging his hair; he’s going out to dinner with Lee Keonhee, special feature writer for <em>Heart of Exploration</em> magazine. </p>
<p>He finally sighs and gives up.  He just can’t match Keonhee’s level of elegance.  It’s going to have to be okay. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All his doubts return when he sees Keonhee waiting for him outside their chosen restaurant.  The journalist is dressed to the nines in a long, beautifully tailored coat, worn open over pleated trousers that emphasize the man’s mile-long legs, as well as a silky-looking, burgundy shirt. </p>
<p>“Hi,” Hyungu manages, hoping his eyes aren’t bugging out of his face. </p>
<p>“Hi!” Keonhee’s voice is cheerful and relaxed.  “You look great!” </p>
<p>“Um, thank you.  So do you!”  Hyungu hopes it’s clear he’s not just returning the compliment to be polite.</p>
<p>But Keonhee just grins and says, “I know the manager.  She got us a really fantastic table, outdoors on their covered balcony.” </p>
<p>The balcony is indeed beautiful, with views over the small side street.  Small fairy lights and vines wrap around the balcony railing.  </p>
<p>They eat lovely, decadent portions of pasta, and somehow – miracle of miracles – Hyungu finds himself able to carry on a conversation about something other than insects.  He figures the credit for this goes entirely to Keonhee, who’s just… good at talking.  Keonhee always seems to know what to say and how to put Hyungu at ease. </p>
<p>It’s the best date Hyungu’s ever been on. </p>
<p>After pasta, they walk slowly along the riverside, still chatting about their lives, their interests (music is very important to both of them, they learn), and all kinds of silly details that make up a person’s personality.</p>
<p>“I need ice cream,” Keonhee declares, suddenly. </p>
<p>“You <em>need</em> ice cream?” </p>
<p>“Yes.”  Keonhee looks extremely sure of himself. </p>
<p>Hyungu shrugs.  “Then I guess we better get you some ice cream.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s late by the time they sit on the riverbank with ice cream cones in hand, tongues swirling happily along the edges of their scoops. </p>
<p>Keonhee pauses to ask Hyungu a question.  “You don’t think I’m pathetic, for passing out in your lab, do you?” </p>
<p>“Not at all,” says Hyungu. </p>
<p>“Would you be sad if we continued to hang out, and I just never felt comfortable seeing your workplace?” </p>
<p>“Well,” Hyungu is truthful, “You seemed to be improving.  But no, no – I wouldn’t be offended at all.  Keep your business and personal lives separate!  I believe in that pretty strongly.” </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Keonhee looks hopeful. </p>
<p>Hyungu nods.  “Yeah.” </p>
<p>They finish their ice cream, and Hyungu very nearly reaches over to simply start licking Keonhee’s lips, instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They say goodbye outside the subway station.  Hyungu hesitates for a second, but Keonhee does not; he leans in and kisses the researcher firmly, sweetly on the lips. </p>
<p>“Talk to you soon,” says the reporter.</p>
<p>“Soon like… in a week?  Or… tomorrow?” asks Hyungu.  He’s never quite sure of these things. </p>
<p>“Soon like today, if you like,” says Keonhee.  “You’ve got my number.  Text me whenever!  But I’m pretty exhausted, so if I fall asleep and don’t answer, don’t freak out, okay?” </p>
<p>Hyungu appreciates Keonhee’s candor so much that he tilts his head up and leans in for another kiss. </p>
<p><em>Definitely</em> the best date he’s ever been on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the next date with Keonhee, that is – which is then surpassed by the one after that.</p>
<p>Before Hyungu can even dwell on it too much, he has a boyfriend.  A tall, well-spoken boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>______ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The special feature on South American tropical rainforests makes it to print, and Hyungu decides to take Keonhee somewhere special to celebrate.  </p>
<p>Sure, a girl group concert isn’t many men’s idea of ultimate romance, but Keonhee is not most men.  It’s not really Hyungu’s style – he’s more of a Metallica type of guy – but seeing Keonhee so happy makes Hyungu’s heart soar. </p>
<p>The elegant reporter – so tall, so graceful – dances along like a madman to every song the girl group performs, move-perfect, as if he’d been copied and pasted from the music video itself.  Hyungu can’t help but be impressed.</p>
<p>He walks Keonhee to his apartment after.  Keonhee leans down and kisses Hyungu on the tip of his nose.  “Thank you, Hyungu.  This was <em>so</em> much fun.  I’ll never forget it.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked it.  Night, Keonhee.” Hyungu smiles and turns to leave, but Keonhee reaches out an arm, gently taking hold of Hyungu’s coat.  </p>
<p>“Do you want to come inside?” </p>
<p>It’s late enough that Hyungu thinks Keonhee must be offering something other than simply hanging out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This turns out to be a correct analysis of the situation – and Keonhee turns out to be excellent in bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungu begins to introduce Keonhee to his friends and coworkers, and Keonhee does the same.  </p>
<p>Yonghoon, one of the more senior researchers in the lab, says Keonhee is basically a friendly stick insect himself.  The journalist tries not to express his horror; Hyungu squeezes his hand under the table, in reassurance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seoho, another writer on the <em>Heart of Exploration</em> staff, declares that Hyungu is the coolest new partner anybody in their department has acquired.  Seoho’s always been a bit of a science geek himself, he says, which probably helps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The researcher’s life becomes an ebullient swirl of fun and adventure.  His boyfriend’s perpetually bubbly enthusiasm lifts his spirits daily.  Keonhee might write for an exploration-themed magazine, but Hyungu knows the real adventure is teasing apart what makes his multifaceted boyfriend tick, day to day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Others might be surprised by Keonhee’s ability to transform into a sexy beast between the sheets, but honestly… Hyungu suspected as much from the first time he saw the man’s saucy eyebrow raise.  He has zero complaints about his lover’s transformative ability. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ice cream weather tilts closer to apple weather, and Hyungu looks forward to a season of snuggling his gangly journalist boyfriend.  Perhaps they’ll take a brief trip somewhere cozy – maybe rent a cabin with a working fireplace.</p>
<p>He hasn’t felt this free of anxiety for years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day, seemingly overnight, the forecasts are full of feverish, gloomy predictions about an incoming typhoon.  <em>This one,</em> the reports agree, <em>is going to be massive.</em> </p>
<p>Hyungu reads the latest weather alert on his phone, and his mind flits – as it so often does – to his work.  The research lab is in the basement of an older building on his institution’s campus.  If it floods, millions of insects could perish. </p>
<p>In addition to the loss of the insect lives, many years of ongoing experiments depend on the survival of the animals in their vivaria.  </p>
<p>Careers, not just colonies, are at stake. </p>
<p>Hyungu decides – levelheaded as he always is – to stay cautious and monitor the weather, without panic.  Still, his worry must be apparent.</p>
<p>“You okay, Hyungu?” Keonhee asks him at dinner.  They’re at Keonhee’s apartment; it’s nothing exceptionally large or glamorous, but Hyungu always feels safe and comfortable there.  The space is as welcoming as its friendly owner.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s…” Hyungu hesitates.  </p>
<p>So far, they’ve held to the agreement they established at the beginning of their relationship.  When it comes to Hyungu’s entomological research, they simply do not discuss it.  Not at all, not ever, beyond simple logistics of communicating when Hyungu will be home from work. </p>
<p>Keonhee’s eyebrows draw together, and his face is a perfect picture of concern.  God, Hyungu will never be over this man’s expressive, large eyes. </p>
<p>“My workplace could flood,” he finally tells Keonhee.  “I don’t think it will, but… the center of this typhoon – the worst part of the storm – should hit the day after tomorrow.  Our lab has come close to flooding before, but the last time it was really dangerous, we had a few more graduate students to help sandbag the place against the rising floodwater.  Now…” </p>
<p>Keonhee nods.  Hyungu takes a sip of water, then continues.  “We could lose everybody.  All the research subjects, I mean.”  He avoids saying the word <em>insects</em> to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Keonhee stands up from his seat.  He walks around the table to where Hyungu is sitting and drapes his long arms around the scientist’s neck, resting his chin on Hyungu’s shoulder.  “You know that, because of my phobia, I don’t… I don’t feel comfortable with the details of your work.”</p>
<p>“I know.  And I’m sorry to bring it up.  I mean it when I say I am happy to keep my personal and business lives separate.” </p>
<p>Keonhee gives him a kiss on the cheek.  “You’ve made that very clear, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that you respect and love me enough to accommodate me.  But I do care.  I want you to be happy and healthy.  You and your coworkers and even…” He pauses.  “Even the ants.” </p>
<p>Hyungu can’t help but take the bait.  “But not the ghost mantis colonies, right?” </p>
<p>“Aww, unfair!  Low blow!” Keonhee immediately releases his arms from around Hyungu’s neck and gives Hyungu a playful shove in the shoulder. But his laughter seems genuine, and Hyungu giggles, in response. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll all be fine,” says Hyungu. </p>
<p>Keonhee presses a kiss to the researcher’s temple.  “I’ll be here, waiting for you at home, to take care of you – no matter what.” </p>
<p>Hyungu doesn’t know what he did to deserve this man, but he’s not about to decline an offer like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The various weather agencies all seem to have differing computer-modeled predictions for how badly the typhoon’s rainfall will really hit the city. </p>
<p>As the hours pass, however, the models begin to align their predictions.  And there – right in the dead center of the worst level of rainfall the region has seen in many decades – lies Hyungu’s research campus. </p>
<p>The morning of the storm’s landfall arrives, and Hyungu is lying in Keonhee’s bed when he sees the updated forecast.</p>
<p>Just as he’s about to reach out to his colleagues, Dongmyeong and Giwook, the younger graduate students on staff, simultaneously text the lab group chat.  Well, they’ve all been weirdly in sync with each other, for years. </p>
<p>Harin, Hyungu’s colleague, chimes in to say that things are looking pretty bleak. </p>
<p><em>I think we need to sandbag</em>, Hyungu tells the group chat. </p>
<p><em>Totally agree</em>, comes Yonghoon’s immediate response. <em>Everyone get here as soon as possible.</em></p>
<p>Hyungu rolls over in bed, and Keonhee stirs awake.  “Heading out?” asks the journalist, sleep heavy on his voice. </p>
<p>“I have to go lay sandbags.  It… it might get pretty rough today.  I won’t be checking my phone a lot, okay?  We’re really shorthanded, but I think we’ve got this.”</p>
<p>Keonhee’s eyes are wide.  “Okay.  Be safe.  I love you.” </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Hyungu flutters a gentle kiss against his lover’s lips, then rushes to get ready – or as ready as he possibly can, given the circumstances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The researchers work as swiftly as they can, but the forecast only seems to be worsening, and the typhoon’s landfall is moved up to even sooner than originally predicted. </p>
<p>Eventually, Hyungu and Yonghoon look up, their eyes meeting in a sudden flash of horrified realization.  They’ve always been the leaders of the team, and they’ve come to the same conclusion: they can’t get this done in time. </p>
<p>“Whom can we call?!  The university support staff?” asks Hyungu. </p>
<p>“They’ve all evacuated,” says Yonghoon, desperation edging his voice.  “I tried telling them that if they helped us sandbag effectively, the building would be safe – that’s the whole point!  But I understand them just wanting to be offsite, safely with their families.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get that… but what now?” </p>
<p>Yonghoon looks at the sky, as if willing the gray clouds to stop swirling menacingly on the not-so-distant horizon.  “I don’t know, Hyungu.  I really don’t.” </p>
<p>Hyungu cocks his head at the others on the research team.  “They’re still working.” </p>
<p>Yonghoon gets his meaning and nods his agreement.  “We don’t quit.  We stick together; we never give up.” </p>
<p>Hyungu reaches for another sandbag. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first fat raindrops begin to fall.  Hyungu is glad they’ve all dressed appropriately.  Namely – clothing they don’t mind getting ruined, forever stained with mud. </p>
<p>It’s terribly apparent that they can’t get this done in time.  All five of them continue to work, regardless, hair dripping relentlessly into their faces. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Harin who spots them first, squinting through the veil of rain.  “Who the hell is that?  Hyungu, is that your boyfriend?!” </p>
<p>Hyungu whirls around to see Keonhee leading a group of other men over the hill, down to the embankment where the researchers are now working, exhaustion in every movement.  As they approach, he sees that it’s Keonhee’s colleagues from the <em>Heart of Exploration</em> staff.</p>
<p>“How can we help?” is the first thing out of Keonhee’s mouth.  </p>
<p>Dongmyeong gawps at his brother; Dongju’s face is unreadable.  The journalists shift their weight awkwardly in the rain.</p>
<p>Yonghoon directs them, immediately pointing out the way to the emergency outbuildings where the sandbags and other supplies are stored. </p>
<p>Eleven pairs of hands construct a wall of protection around the old research building.  Not only are six additional people a physical help; the presence of the newcomers energizes the researchers.  Hyungu feels refreshed and motivated. </p>
<p>As they finish – and they <em>do</em> finish, to Hyungu’s shock and wonder – they realize not enough time remains to evacuate off campus.  They’ll have to spend the night here.</p>
<p>“It’ll be safe inside our building overnight,” says Yonghoon.  “Now, anyway.  Thank you, again.” </p>
<p>Yonghoon and Hyungu’s building keys only work on the building’s main entrance and basement biolab level, however, so once they’ve retrieved emergency blankets from the storage outbuildings, the researchers and journalists file into the entomology research area.  </p>
<p>Dongju shudders but accepts his fate, taking out his discomfort around the insects by bickering with his brother. </p>
<p>Geonhak and Harin, the physically strongest among them, move what furniture they can to create spaces for sleeping on the floor. </p>
<p>Hyungu keeps a close watch on Keonhee, in their corner of the lab.  He tries to keep conversation light and distracting as they huddle together in a sleeping bag on the floor, but Keonhee suddenly takes his index finger and puts it on Hyungu’s lips.  “It’s okay,” he says.  “This is where we first met. I’ve been doing hypnotherapy.” </p>
<p>“You what?” Hyungu is astonished. </p>
<p>“Hypnotherapy.  Like, hypnosis.  And then we moved to actual phobia exposure therapy.” </p>
<p>“WHAT?!” </p>
<p>Keonhee looks a bit sheepish.  “I didn’t think we’d put it into practice quite this way, and I have to say I’m still not ready to hold any of your research subjects, but… I’m still conscious, right?  Being here, being with you… It’s just a weird sleepover, really.” </p>
<p>Hyungu wraps his arm around Keonhee’s body.  “When you and your colleagues decided to come here to help out, did you know you’d end up spending the night here?” </p>
<p>Keonhee takes his time responding.  “They didn’t,” he finally says.  “I didn’t, either… but I thought it might be a possibility.”</p>
<p>“And you still came here?”</p>
<p>Keonhee kisses Hyungu.  “Why do you think I would do such a thing?” </p>
<p>But Hyungu doesn’t have to guess. </p>
<p>It’s funny, he thinks.  In his years of scientific research, he’s covered all kinds of biological and chemical topics.  He can even discuss attraction on a scientific level. </p>
<p>But love? </p>
<p>Love is still a mystery to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But <em>fuck,</em> it feels good. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyungu pulls Keonhee in closer.  Together, listening to the occasional murmurs of ants scurrying bits of leaves to their gardens – as well as the additional murmurs of whispered conversations from their colleagues, clumped around the lab – they weather the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WeUs stans, fluffy fic readers, leafcutter ant enthusiasts... drop me a line, and we can nerd out together!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>